1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bathtub shortener and position stabilizer and, more particularly, the invention relates to a bathtub shortener and position stabilizer providing an easier and more comfortable way to enjoy a long bath especially for children and adults of short stature and people who have large bathtubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bathing can be one of the most enjoyable and invigorating activities of the day. Providing an eye-opening renewal, taking a shower upon waking is, for many, a preferred method of greeting the morning. Allowing the cool, pulsating spray of the water to cascade over the face and to gently massage the neck, shoulders and back can be a delightful energizer even for the groggiest of people. Conversely, many more may favor a luxurious bath at the end of hectic and busy days. Soaking in a bathtub full of warm, scented water and surrounded by fragrant caressing bubbles can provide a much needed respite for the mind, body, and spirit. Adding to the relaxing ambiance, some may sprinkle cleansing and soothing bath salts into the water and encircle the perimeter of the tub with aromatic, flickering candles. Settling in to soak away the cares and worries of the day, those who enjoy a long hot bath often find this the perfect time to lose themselves in a favorite magazine or the latest best-selling novel, listen to soft musical sounds coming from a stereo, or even enjoy a glass of wine. Free from the distractions of a busy household, engaging in these activities while bathing allows many to be entertained while they relax.
Whether reading, enjoying music, or simply lying supine in the water, bathing can sometimes present a drawback. Particularly, it can sometimes be difficult to retain a comfortable, secure position in a wet, slippery bathtub, especially for children and adults of short stature. The hard porcelain of the tub is not the most relaxing surface on which to rest the body for an extended period of time, and these consumers more often than not find themselves continuously sliding forward while in the tub. As a result, efforts to get the most out of a nice long bath can prove daunting and frustrating.